Usagi and Seiya
by Crypticelfdreamer Idril
Summary: The three lights come back!!!
1. Chapter 1

Seiya and Usagi  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sailormoon!!! Are you surprised???  
  
  
  
This takes place after the battle with Galaxia...but with a twist. Mamoru never proposed to  
Usagi before he left for America... Just read on! doN'T KILL ME!!!  
  
  
Usagi couldn't get the dreams out of her head. They just kept replaying the battle with  
Galaxia over and over in her mind.  
  
***"Are you prepared to die Sailor Moon?" Galaxia askes as she blasts EternalSailorMoon yet   
again. With her senshi and the starlights seemingly dead, she could see no reason left for  
her to live. But what about her Mamoru...he was Galaxia's right hand man. Against her.  
"Now Sailormoon. Is there anything you would like to say to your beloved before you die?"  
Usagi felt so lonely. The words out of her mouth were the first that crossed her mind.   
  
"Seiya..."  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen...KILL HER!!!" Galaxia screeched.  
  
E.Sailormoon looked up at her lover, searching for the truth in his eyes. His eyes, they  
weren't brainwashed. He was acting on his own free will, and she knew it.   
  
A shot of red energy raced at her...but before it could reach, Seiya was there.   
  
The energy slammed against him and he fell to the ground.  
  
Usagi sobbed as she looked down at him  
  
"Oh Seiya no! Don't leave me!!!"***  
  
  
Every night she would have it. The dream were her Mamo-chan would willingly kill her. Where  
Seiya was there to save her. It wasn't Mamoru that saved her from Galaxia, it was Seiya.  
  
Did Mamoru really love her? Or was he just staying with her for destiny. Usagi cried. She  
loved Seiya...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~  
"Usagi...what's wrong my love?" Seiya told the only girl he loved.  
"Everything Seiya. Mamoru hasn't been himself since the battle...but I find that I don't   
even love him!"  
"Usagi...who do you love?"  
"Oh Seiya...It doesn't matter...our love is forbidden."  
"Did that stop PrincessSerenity from seeing her Endymion? If you love him then you should   
go for it! If he doesn't love you back, then he is more baka than I..."  
"Oh Seiya...I love you."  
  
He looked down startled, into her eyes. He knew that he loved her too. He always had. He  
wanted her for him... And now he knew...that the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Odango-Atama..."  
"Yes Seiya?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw it...the love that Serenity saw in Endymion's eyes. She  
knew that they loved each other...and she no longer cared about what the girls or Mamoru   
would say...she only knew her love for Seiya...  
  
"Yes Seiya."  
  
  
DON'T KILL ME FOR WRITING THIS!!! I have always like Seiya better than Mamoru...so I wanted  
this fic to happen...there will be a sequal...plz r&r!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Seiya and Usagi Part 2.  
  
  
Hi all! me back! I have decided that Seiya and Usagi will be a trilogy of three fanfics:)  
So here is the second part. I don't know If it will have more than one chapter or not. I'll  
just wait and see what happens!!!   
  
  
"Usagi!!! I am so happy for you!" squealed Minako.  
"Thanks Mina-chan!"  
  
"Well I'm not!"  
  
Usagi turned to face a furious Rei.  
"How could you do something so irresponsible Usagi? Did you ever think of Mamoru... and  
what about Chibi-Usa??? It was fate that you and Mamoru marry and have Chibi-Usa! It is   
fate that you rule together!"  
  
"NO REI! Nobody has the right to decide what is fate! If Chibi-Usa is fate, then she will  
be born, just to me and Seiya! If not, then it was never meant to be. Rei...Mamoru doesn't  
love me...Seiya does. And if fate wants me to be with a man that I don't love and that   
doesn't love me, then screw fate! I am SO SICK of you always dissing me and being so cruel.  
You could at the very least support me in my marriage to the one I LOVE!"  
  
Rei was startled by the outburst. Usagi NEVER stood up to her like this...Rei was proud of  
her, but still to angry to submit to Usagi's logic.   
"YOU ARE BEING SO SELFISH! WHO IS TO RULE YOUR KINGDOM IF YOU DON'T?"  
  
"Rei I don't give a flying shit about who rules the kingdom. And maybe I am being   
selfish, but all my life I have changed for people. I have tried to please everyone. I  
have been submissive. I think that I deserve the chance to be selfish for once in my life."  
Usagi said calmly, yet on the inside, she was near tears.  
  
"Usa...I'm sorry...I will support your decision because you are my friend, my princess, and  
because I love you. And I know that everything you do seems to turn out for the better."  
  
"Thank you Rei-chan!" Usagi breathed a sigh of relief Rei ran up to her and hugged her.   
"After all...how can two ppl who are fighting plan a wedding?" Rei asked.  
Usagi squealed with happiness. She looked around at her 4 best friends.   
"We have a LOT of work to do!"  
"Ya...like breaking the news to Mamoru..." said Makoto.  
"I guess you're right. I'll go see him. You guys meet me tommorow at the temple"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Usagi stood staring at his door for several minutes before even thinking about knocking.  
'What will he do...How will he react...Oh just do it Usagi! He doesn't love you! You don't  
love him! You'll never have to see him again!"  
5 minutes later-  
*knock knock*  
"Usagi! What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming over."  
"Mamoru...I need to talk to you."  
'She never calls me Mamoru...it must be serious.'  
"Mamoru...ever since the fight with Galaxia, I dunno...the feeling was gone..."  
"feeling?"  
"The loving feeling...I-i-i don't love you anymore Mamoru...and I don't think you love me  
anymore either...so I wanna break up...I don't care about fate I can't stand the thought  
of being with someone I don't really love..."  
"I'm glad that you ended it...I was getting sick of trying to love you...but tell me one   
thing...Is there another guy?"  
"I'm engaged to Seiya."  
Mamoru just got up and walked to his room leaveing her sitting there. He had prayed that he  
hadn't lost her to Seiya. But he had.  
  
Usagi was glad that it was over with...that it was all done...and now she could start her  
new life...With Seiya.  
  
~~~THe wedding was beautiful. Usagi looked breathtaking in her silver gown, and Seiya,   
more handsome than ever in his black suit.   
"Does anyone object to the marriage of these two?" asked the priest.  
  
  
tHe crowd was silent. Mamoru thought about standing up and screaming, but made no move.   
Usagi was wrong. He loved her so much. But if you love someone, you have to let them go.  
If they come back, then you'll know if the love is true. He wanted Usagi to be happy. She  
wouldn't be happy with him. She loved someone else now.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife" announced the priest.  
  
It was done. Usagi was no longer his. She would never be his again. Yet with all the love  
he thought he felt for Usagi, there was a different love in his heart...And he wasn't really  
sure who it was...  
  
  
  
That't the wrap for now. I thought that Mamo should get some spotlight, and not be miserable  
for ETRENITY... Look for part 3!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Seiya and Usa Part 3!!!  
  
YAY!!!!! Part 3 is finally up! I don't know how long this will be, but I kinda thought  
about continueing the story. Tell me what ya think in da reviews or Email me and   
hotarusaturnfirefly@yahoo.com   
  
  
  
The queen sat in her bedchambers. She was so excited, yet terrified at the same time. Her  
king would be there in a few minutes, and she had no idea how he would react to what he was  
about to hear.  
  
"Odango Atama, what was it you needed to tell me darling?"  
  
"Seiya...I don't know how to tell you this..."  
  
"Just tell me my Odango..."  
  
"Seiya...I..I..I'm...pregnant."  
  
They sat in silence for a few seconds, then the tears started to flow. He ran over to her  
and took her into his arms.  
  
"Oh Odango..."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"FOr what? I love you!"  
  
"Y-y-you just don't seem happy"  
  
"I'm overjoyed!!! The woman I love is having my child! Oh Usagi!"  
  
Usagi smiled through her tears and let him kiss her. He was happy, and she couldn't be   
happier. THey fell asleep in each others' arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seiya Usa part3 chap 2!!!   
btw-Queens are married, Princesses are the royals that aren't married yet:)  
Same applies to King and Prince status:) This chapter will be funny in parts! Very light:)  
  
  
"WHAT!!!!! OMG SEIYA WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?????" Taiki demanded.  
  
"Uh...Taiki...they're married...It probably happened the night of the wedding..." Yaten  
said almost amusedly.  
  
"Ya...but...but...She's having his KID!"  
  
"Ya...I wish that Mina could've had my kid...Or at least tried..."*Yaten gets dreamy look on  
his face*  
  
"YATEN!!!" Taiki yells exasperatedly.  
  
"What! It's not like you never thought about doing that with Mako-chan" Yaten yells   
accusingly.  
  
"UH...GUYS!!! HELLO!!! I'M STILL HERE!!!"*BIG sweatdrop*  
  
*both look up with little sweatdrops*  
  
"uh..."  
"uh..."  
  
"And...uh...me and Odango were gonna go visit the senshi...We were wondering if you two   
would like to come..."  
  
*both blush and nod heads up and down really fast*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Kakyou...will you please take over the throne for a few weeks so Odan..uh... Queen Usagi  
and I can visit the Earth kingdom?" King Seiya of Kinmokou asked his sensei.  
  
"Of course Seiya-chan!"  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
~~~On planet Earth~~~  
  
Announcer-Introducing...the crown King Seiya and Queen Usagi of the star system Kinmokou!  
And also of Kinmoku, Princes Yaten and Taiki! Also known as...the THREE LIGHTS!!!  
  
The royals walked up to the palace doors. They swung open. Usagi was faced with cool  
stares. This was kinda what she had expected. The senshi were still offended that Usagi  
had left them. After staring at each other for about 30 seconds, Queen Raye of Earth gave  
her a grin and ran up and embraced her.  
  
"Oh Usa! I still can't stay mad at you for long! It is sooo good to see you!"  
  
"Rei-chan! Look at you! Queen of Earth! But where is your king?"  
  
Rei looked downward...  
  
"His highness is sick...we don't know what happened.."  
  
"OH NO!!! Why didn't someone tell me???" Usagi demanded.  
  
"Let's not dwell on that!" the Princess of Venus said.  
  
"O!!! It is sooo good to see all my friends again! Oh...I almost forgot...THis is my king,  
Seiya-chan, and this is Prince Yaten and Prince Taiki!" Usagi said as she pointed to them   
each respectivly.  
  
"And of course...my fellow rulers of their respective planets, Queen Ami of Mercury,   
Princess Minako of Venus, and Princess Makoto of Jupiter. The outer senshi have yet to  
arrive."  
  
Yaten looks up...his eyes meet Princess Minako's. Both blush and look away, hoping that  
no one noticed. Everyone noticed.   
  
Taiki walked over to Makoto and offered her his hand.  
  
"Princess Makoto, please allow me to walk you to the dining hall." he said formally.  
  
Mako giggled and blushed.  
  
"I'd be honored Prince Taiki"  
  
Ami, Rei, and Usagi went to work. SOMEHOW everyone got bustled aroung just so Yaten would  
be sitting in the seat next to Minako;)  
  
"Uh...Hi Princess Minako" said Yaten rather shyish.  
"Please...call me Minako"  
"How about Mina-chan????"  
"I'd be honored"   
THey both giggled.   
  
MEANWHILE---Taiki and Makoto are chatting it up!!!  
"So...how long are you guys staying?" asked Makoto.  
"About 3 weeks."  
"Oh...I see. Well...Do you wanna train any while your here?"  
Taiki is thinking thoughts that he shouldn't be  
"What time?"  
"Anytime..."  
  
Announcer2-And now...the first dance will be played. Royals...  
  
Yaten-uh...Mina-chan...Wanna dance?  
Minako just takes his hand and allows him to whisk her away.  
  
Taiki-May I have this dance, my Princess?  
Mako-I thought you'd never ask...my Prince  
  
and so they danced. the dances were mainly slower, as is the ballroom fashion. After the  
traditional 'Dance of the Royals' three queens could be seen plotting in the corner^^  
  
"Well girls...I think the plan worked..."  
"Don't count your chickens yet..."  
  
  
End of this chap! THe next one will be interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2  
O.o I have a feeling that this fic will be long! The lead characters are kinda shifting  
right now...But it is still a Seiya/Usa fic and will end that way...Who says we can't get a  
little sidetracked on the way???  
  
The dance had ended. Yaten had wanted someone to show him to his private chambers. For  
once, the three lights wouldn't be sharing a room.   
  
Minako saw it only fit that she be his guide.  
  
At last they came upon his chambers-  
  
'I don't want to go...I am falling for him all over again.' Mina thought.  
  
'She isn't a little girl anymore. She has changed...the woman I knew was always there that  
I love has emerged...But I think that the school-girl crush went with the school girl.'  
Yaten sighed. He had to tell her how he felt...how much he had missed her...  
  
"Minako I...I had a great time with you..."  
  
"Me too Yaten...And you havn't run away from me yet..."  
  
He laughed bitterly. He was stupid. The days he could have made her his, he was too busy  
running. He had never seen her true depth and beauty before. Why now?  
  
"Yaten...I..I don't think it's too late..."  
  
He looked down into her eyes. He couldn't fool her. SHe saw right past him.   
  
She looked up at him...Had she been wrong?  
  
Yaten leaned down to her level, and brought her lips to his, praying that she wouldn't run,  
like he had done all those years.  
  
Minako was surprised. Instead of running, he did the opposite.   
  
She felt his tongue graze her lips, and she obliged. Before she knew what was happening,  
her tongue found his, and they locked lips tightly.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Seiya looked softly at his queen.  
"Usagi-chan, we came to tell them...you MUST tell them..." he murmered to her.  
"I know Sei...but I am kinda scared of the reaction I will get..."  
"Usa...they love you. They are your very best friends. I know that they will be happy for  
you."  
"I'll tell them at breakfast tommorow."  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Taiki...allow me to show you to your chambers..."  
"I would like that very much Mako-chan"  
  
They walked down the long palace corridors until they eventually came to the guest chambers.  
  
"Here you are Taiki...This hall is yours."  
"Wow...a whole wing to myself" he said rather amusedly.  
"Yes. Only the best for the ThreeLights after all" she grinned.  
"Ahhh...the good old days... too bad they are long gone."  
"Well...I guess I'd better be going" she said reluctantly.  
"Mako...please don't go..." he said as he turned to stop her.  
She turned around and they ran right into each other. She grabbed him to keep from falling  
and he clutched her protectivly to support her.  
  
Both blushed at the awkward position they found themselves in. Taiki was the first to   
recover from the shock of finding them in each others arms.  
  
"Well princess...I think that I rather like this position" he grinned at her and chuckled  
at her raged expression,  
"You...you...you..." her expression of anger abrubtly turned to laughter, "I would call you  
a hentai and scream my head off if..."  
"If, love?"  
"If I hadnt been thinking the exact same thing..."  
  
Both errupted into peels of un-die-able laughter.   
  
He opened the door and both went in... neither to come out until morning...  
  
  
Well...tell me what ya think!!! This is the chap that caused me to have to raise the   
rating...I don't know if worse will come, but probably not... 


End file.
